Beautiful
by pnchaann
Summary: Son Hyunwoo, lelaki yang membenci Lee Minhyuk, tiba-tiba saja mencintai Lee Minhyuk karena kejadian tak disengaja. ShowHyuk/ShowMin. [Shownu/Minhyuk]. Monsta X Fic. BxB;AU;SongFic. Inspiration from Beautiful By Monsta X. DLDR! RnR juseyoo


_**Beautiful**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 **Son Hyunwoo ( Shownu )**

 **Lee Minhyuk ( Minhyuk )**

 _ **BxB;AU;Romance;Songfic**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 **Hope you enjoy my first Monsta X fanfict!**

* * *

Lelaki cantik di seberang sana selalu membuat Son Hyunwoo muak. Dengan segala keceriaan yang selalu dia pancarkan. Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Hyunwoo, dia yang sangat berisik, selalu bicara, tertawa setiap saat dan punya banyak teman. Sedangkan Hyunwoo, dia sangat diam, wajah nya menyeramkan dan tidak pandai bergaul. Itu mengapa Ia sangat tidak suka dengan lelaki yang sering disebut Minhyuk.

 _Why is it you? I'm going crazy. What is this? I think I've fallen for you_

Lelaki cantik itu selalu ada di otak Son Hyunwoo, setelah Ia tak sengaja menumpahkan segelas kopi hangat ke bajunya. Wajah lucunya saat membersihkan baju Hyunwoo, bagaimana tangan nya mengelap sisa-sisa kopi di bajunya, bagaimana dia meminta maaf kepada Hyunwoo, selalu terbayang di otak nya. Tapi kenapa dia? Kenapa dia yang Hyunwoo benci? Sungguh ini semua gila. Sepertinya Hyunwoo karma, karena telah membenci manusia lucu berhati mulia dan tak bersalah seperti Minhyuk.

Ia tau, Ia jatuh cinta pada Minhyuk.

 _All day, in my head. Round and round it goes_

Fokusnya berantakan. Yang ada di otak nya hanyalah tawa lelaki cantik itu. Tawa nya selalu berputa berulang-ulang di otak Hyunwoo, bagaikan radio rusak. Senyum lelaki cantik itu tak jua hilang dari bayangan. Ia benci ini. Ia tak boleh memikirkan lelaki _bawel_ itu.

Tidak boleh.

 _I know you have thorns. But I want you, red rose._

Lelaki itu berbeda. Kepribadian nya yang ceria membuat Hyunwoo merasa sulit untuk mendekatinya. Keceriaan sang Pujaan bagaikan duri di mawar merah. Itu yang melindungi nya dari kesedihan. Melindungi nya dari Hyunwoo. Menjauhkan nya dari Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo rasa Ia akan mulai gila. Ia ingin Minhyuk.

Ia cinta Lee Minhyuk. Ia menginginkan nya.

 _Dark red flowers, it means I love you_

Seperti biasa, Minhyuk datang dengan membawa segelas kopi hangat yang Ia beli di jalan menuju kantornya. Namun yang berubah dari biasanya, Ia melihat mawar merah tua di meja nya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dari benak nya. _Ini dari siapa? Ini untuk aku atau salah meja? Kenapa ga ada surat atau apapun disini?_

Dilihat nya secarik kertas tertempel pada layar komputernya.

 _Mawar merah, berarti aku cinta kamu._

Apa-apaan ini?

 _When you touch me, my entire body reacts_

Di _pantry_ kantor mereka, dilihat nya Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo berdiri bersebelahan, tak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Hyunwoo gugup. Jantung nya berdetak dengan kencang, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah Minhyuk. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyayat dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah pisau yang entah kenapa dia ambil.

"A-aw!" ucapnya reflek. Reflek pula Minhyuk mendekati diri pada Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo- _ssi! Gwenchana?"_ Minhyuk menyentuh tangan Hyunwoo yang berdarah.

Tepat saat Minhyuk mengambil tangan nya, Hyunwoo diam. Jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Jauh lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Tubuhnya membeku. Otak nya kacau, dia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Yang Ia rasakan hanyalah sentuhan Lee Minhyuk pada tangan nya.

Hanya sentuhan kecil padahal, namun dapat membuatnya gila.

 _When I smell your scent. It spreads, it grows. I'm addicted_

Jam makan siang tiba, Hyunwoo langsung pergi keluar menuju restoran _ramyun_ kesukaan nya. Hal itu biasa, namun berubah saat Lee Minhyuk ikut pergi dengan nya. Minhyuk berdiri tepat disamping Hyunwoo, sangat dekat sampai-sampai Ia dapat mencium aroma sang Pujaan. Aroma tubuhnya tercium seperti _vanilla._ Itu bagaikan candu untuk Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo ingin memeluk nya erat, merasakan aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuh Minhyuk dan tidur lelap dalam dekapan nya.

 _I know I can't ever have you. I know you're more beautiful when I only look_

Malam Hyunwoo terasa berbeda. Yang ada di otak nya hanyalah Lee Minhyuk dan Shin Hoseok. Dia tak bisa tidur. Memikirkan Hoseok yang sudah selangkah lebih maju. Dia menaruh bunga mawar merah di meja kerja Lee Minhyuk. Ia berani, tampan, mudah bergaul, dan banyak disenangi. Tidak seperti Hyunwoo, seorang pecundang, tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan, tidak mudah bergaul, dan tidak tampan dengan mata kecil nya itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Lee Minhyuk.

 _You're so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off you_

Minhyuk sedang presentasi pada rapat akhir mereka. Hyunwoo yang ikut serta dalam rapat turut mendengarkan hasil kerja Minhyuk. Matanya hanya terarah pada Minhyuk. Dimatanya, Minhyuk bagaikan pahatan sempurna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, pahatan tersempurna. Tawa nya merupakan melodi terindah di dunia, senyum nya merupakan hal terindah di dunia.

Dia sangat sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk Hyunwoo yang biasa.

* * *

 **Hi hello annyeong**

 **Yey im back after a looooooong diactive bc national exams.**

 **Sorry ya udah lama banget ga aktif. Jadi aku balik dengan bawain songfic yey yey yey yey**

 **dan untuk The less i know the better...**

 **kayaknya gabakal aku lanjutin deh.**

 **Aku udah stuck huhuhuh ;_;**

 **next time aku bakal bikin ff yang lebih seru deh daripada tliktb.**

 **Thanks for reading my ff and dont forget to review!**

 **Thaaanks and Annyeong!**


End file.
